Lost Island Dream
by Stuckintexas
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Kagome are stuck on a desserted island with some other people. Not a recomended read for Sesshomaru fans. I'm not good at summaries so to get a better idea of what's in it read it. IY&K PleaseR
1. Flashback

This is my first attempt at romance so don't be too hard on me. I don't own anything but the plot, Alice and Steven. Please don't sue me. And if you did you wouldn't get much. Please R&R! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1  
Flashback  
  
It was a bright sunny day and Inu-yasha was walking along a beach. It had been two weeks since the boat crash that had stranded him, Kagome and four others on this deserted island. They had made camp and there was a lot of game to hunt. The four other people were called Sakura, Li, Alice, and Steven.  
  
His mind was buzzing with thoughts of Kagome. That fair Kagome. He had almost told her how he felt but before he could say it the mast had fallen, killing Kikyo a second time. It was a horrible night. Inu-yasha had invited Kagome up to his cabin to tell her he loved her. It was in the middle of a big storm and the ship was being tossed around like a leaf in a gale.  
  
Waves were breaking on the boat and the water was dripping into the decks below. It looked like it was raining inside. He remembered he had held her hand and led her up through the stairways and dogged desks and other items that were crashing around the halls that had two inches of water on the floors.  
  
They had stumbled into his room and landed on his bed, which was nothing more than a pile of wet blankets. They didn't know that the jealous Kikyo was following them. Kagome and Inu-yasha fell on the bed laughing and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Kagome," Inu-yasha said looking into her eyes, "I."  
  
Just then the door burst open and Kikyo stood in the doorway. She had a dagger in each hand.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" she yelled as she threw a dagger that hit him in the side and dug deep into him. Kagome screamed. Inu-yasha looked down at his side in shock and disbelief. All that was visible was the handle of the dagger. The rest had sunk into his flesh. Blood was spilling out of the wound.  
  
"Kikyo, why?" Inu-yasha gasped.  
  
"You don't love me like you said you did fifty years ago. Instead you like Kagome!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
"You tried to kill me, you hated me. I tried but you kept on hating me. I gave up on you!" Inu-yasha yelled, getting up despite the pain in his side. Kikyo seemed to fly across the room and shoved Inu-yasha into a wall. Inu-yasha tried to move but before he knew what had happened Kikyo was holding a dagger to his throat.  
  
Inu-yasha was starting to feel dizzy and sick. Slowly, he pulled out the dagger form his side. The blade had turned black and was streaked with his blood. Kikyo let out a high, shrill laugh.  
  
"How do you like my cursed blade?" she asked menacingly.  
  
"No!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards them. Before she could get close two of Kikyo's spirit dragons tied her up. She fell to the ground where the water level had risen four inches. Without thinking Inu-yasha slashed at Kikyo. Kikyo lost her balance and fell backwards.  
  
The warning bell went off. Amidst the whine of the bell Inu- yasha heard a groan and snap as the mast fell through the roof. Inu-yasha had to shield his eyes from the pieces of wood. When he looked up Kikyo was dead, the mast had crushed her.  
  
Slightly shaken, Inu-yasha got up and went over to Kagome. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "We better get on a life boat. This ship is sinking," Kagome replied. They ran up to the deck and hopped into a lifeboat with the four other people.  
  
When they got in the ocean they started to sail away from the ship. Inu-yasha felt dizzy and he blacked out.  
  
"Inu-yasha," Kagome's voice called to him getting his attention. He had been standing on the beach staring into space. "Inu- yasha," Kagome said again as she splashed in the surf, running towards him.  
  
"Yes," Inu-yasha replied. He was still looking out to sea at Kikyo's grave. Even though she did try to kill him he still felt sorry for her. She was the first person he had ever loved. He would have given up being a half-demon for her.  
  
"Inu-yasha," Kagome yelled in his ear, "Listen to me!"  
  
"What? Kagome don't yell, you startled me," replied Inu-yasha after jumping two feet into the air.  
"Well if you had been listening then I wouldn't have to yell in your ear," Kagome said.  
  
"Well what's wrong with zoning out, looking at the ocean?"  
  
"You have been acting weird lately. Ever since the wreck, Kikyo dying after trying to kill you."  
"Well it was dramatic and my wound hasn't fully healed." Inu- yasha replied.  
  
"You were about to tell me something when she burst in, what was it?" Kagome asked. Inu-yasha was about to reply when he was interrupted.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, Inu-yasha, I've been looking all over for you," Alice yelled. She was a fair distance down the beach but they could still hear her.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Inu-yasha said as he started to walk towards Alice. Kagome followed.  
  
When they reached Alice she was scanning the horizon. "Steven has gone off to find Sakura and Li," Alice informed them. "They've run off together again. I told them that they could do anything they wanted after they did their share of the work."  
  
When they got back they found Steven, Sakura, and Li cooking a stew. "We found four rabbits and decided to stew them," Steven explained, "Sakura is a good cook."  
  
"Well I have found a grove of coconut trees and brought eight back. I have also walked around the island and I think that it is about twelve miles long and four miles wide. There is also a network of caves." Alice informed them with an 'I was doing my job' tone in her voice.  
  
"Alice you shouldn't be so snobbish," said Steven.  
  
"Well all the work is done so I am going to explore during the afternoon," Alice stated. 


	2. Death By Sharpies

This is the second chapter. I put some romance in this one so enjoy. Please R&R. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lost Island Dream  
Chapter Two  
Death By Sharpies  
  
They all went in different directions and spent the rest of the afternoon apart. "I don't trust them," Li said to Sakura as they were walking through a part of the forest.  
  
"Li, why can't you trust people?" asked Sakura. "Some times you need to trust people."  
  
Li looked around. "I guess some people would call this paradise and you being here makes this place better still," said Li wrapping his arms around Sakura.  
  
"Lets make the most of this free vacation," replied Sakura. She looked up into Li's brown eyes and he looked down into her green eyes. Their faces inched towards each other's until they met in a long, sweet, kiss. When they broke apart Sakura was hugging Li.  
  
"I love you," she said and their lips met again in a long passionate kiss. They didn't notice the branch above them break or the thud as it landed behind them but they did notice the "Oh Shit, my arm!" that followed.  
  
Startled the turned around to see Alice lying on the ground face up with her arm at an odd angle. Sakura rushed over to Alice. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know," replied Alice. She sat up and tried to move her arm but she couldn't. "I think I broke my arm."  
  
"I think we should go back to camp," said Li. When they got to the camp Sakura put Anna's arm in a splint.  
  
"Why were you in that tree?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I was trying to get a good view of the whole island," replied Alice.  
  
"I'm glad that's all you saw," said Li.  
  
"I also saw you and Sakura smooching," said Alice and after seeing Sakura and Li turn bright red added, "Don't worry I won't tell the others."  
  
"That's good I don't think the others need to know about our personal relationship," said Li.  
  
"You are lucky you got to choose who you loved," said Alice, "I was betrothed to an idiot so I ran away."  
  
"It sounds like you are from the middle ages," said Li.  
  
"Right now the year is 1382," replied Alice, "Do you call the time period that we are living in the middle ages?"  
  
"Li I think I did something wrong when I used The Return Card," said Sakura.  
  
"I agree," replied Li.  
  
"What is this about a return card?" asked Alice.  
  
"Nothing," replied Sakura hastily.  
  
Just then Inu-Yasha, Kagome and Steven came back through the trees. "We found a hot spring in the middle of the island," said Kagome excitedly, "Does any one want a bath?"  
  
Everyone got up. "Ladies first," said Alice, "And any peeping Toms that I see get a bloody nose." Alice, Kagome and Sakura started towards the hot springs followed by Li, Inu-Yasha, and Steven secretly wishing they could go first.  
  
When they got to the ridge that surrounded Alice told the guys to wait there until they returned. When the girls climbed over the ridge they saw what looked like a cloud of steam. When they got to the bottom they saw a steaming lake surrounded by smooth rocks.  
  
Sakura got a pile of fluffy towels and some soap from her bag. "Who wants soap and towels?" she asked.  
  
"How did you fit all of that in your bag?" asked Kagome.  
  
"With magic," replied Sakura, "do you want any soap or towels?"  
  
"I would like some," said Alice taking a towel and a bar of soap.  
  
"Do you want me to make some bubbles so we can have a giant bubble bath?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes," replied Kagome that would be wonderful.  
  
When the lake was covered in bubbles they went to different part of the lake, undressed, and sank into the warm waters.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Meanwhile the guys were waiting at the bottom of the cliff. "We better find something to amuse ourselves with because I think the girls are going to be a long time," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Does anyone have a deck of cards?" Li asked.  
  
"What is a deck of cards?" asked Steven.  
  
"A pack of rectangular pieces of paper with symbols on them and they are used to play games," explained Li.  
  
"I remember Miroku saying something about a deck of cards he purchased when snuck into Kagome's time," said Inu-Yasha. "When he came back he gave me a box of the things he got there. I haven't opened it. I out it in my pocket and never took it out."  
  
"Can see what is in the box?" asked Li.  
  
"Yeah," replied Inu-Yasha, "How old are you two any way?"  
  
"I'm eighteen," replied Li taking the box.  
  
"And I'm seventeen almost eighteen," added Steven.  
  
Li took a small box of playing cards from the box and opened the packet. "Was this Miroku a pervert?" asked Li.  
  
"I would say he would qualify for that title, why?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
Li held up the cards. On the back of each one was a naked woman. "The girls won't want to play with these and this id the only deck we have," said Li.  
  
"Do we have anything to mark over the backs of the cards with?" asked Steven.  
  
"Yes," replied Li, "I have found a packet of sharpies." They started to color in the backs of the cards.  
  
"Hey this marker smells funny," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Stop sniffing the sharpies," commanded Steven, "You don't know what they put in those things."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
That night when they didn't smell like skunks, they sat around the fire smoking fish. They could hear the waves in the background.  
  
"Look what I found," said Li holding up the cards that smelled strongly of sharpies.  
  
"Lets play crazy eights," said Kagome.  
  
They handed out the cards but there was a problem Kagome took a big sniff and started to grin. "This smells like sharpies," she said.  
  
Alice looked at the ingredient list and raised an eyebrow. "Specially designed to give genuine hallucinations," Alice read. "Paint thinner and imported drugs have been added for supreme effect. This is in concentrate for so it will last a long time. What nut made these anyway?"  
  
Kagome sniffed again and started giggle like a maniac. "Give me the sharpies," Steven said slowly.  
  
"No!" Kagome screamed and tore into the woods. The others ran after her. It was a full moon and they could see everything clearly. Kagome sprinted through the brush with the rest of them at her heels. Alice recognized where Kagome was running to and knew she was heading to a cliff.  
  
"Stop Kagome!" she yelled. "Your heading for a cliff!"  
  
Kagome didn't stop but a blood-curling scream told them that it was too late. A few seconds late the reached the cliff edge. Sakura lost her balance so Li and Steven grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled jumping off the cliff after her. He landed on his feet and ran to where she was. "Kagome," he whispered again as he lifted her head. Giving her a look over he knew she didn't have long to live.  
  
She looked up at him with eyes that were starting to glaze over. "Inu-Yasha," she whispered unable to speak any louder, "I should have listened to Anna and not ran off the cliff."  
  
"I know," Inu-Yasha, replied, "It was the cards, the smell was unnatural and messed with your brain."  
  
"What did you want to tell me back at the boat?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes filled with the tears he could no longer hold back. "I wanted to tell you I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too," replied Kagome. His face was now very close to hers. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips and her body went limp. Inu-Yasha broke down and fell forward shaking with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Why? Why?" he asked himself choking on his own tears. He let out a wolf-like howl of sadness and dashed into the forest. With out Kikyo or Kagome he felt alone. No one was there for him now and he was on his own again.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran deeper into the forest until he found a clearing with a white rock in the center. Leaning against the rock he felt like a little boy who had lost his family. All the grief that was there from Kikyo's death came out. The shock that had numbed him was gone and it had been replaced with the grief for the two people he loved. Then it hit him, the same person had died twice. He had had two chances and failed each time.  
  
The crying subsided and was replaced with a feeling of emptiness and depression. He stared up at the stars until he slipped into an uneasy sleep with no dreams.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Li, Alice, Steven, and Sakura got down to where Kagome's body lay. They had seen what happened from the cliff and Sakura was crying. The rest of them were dismal and quiet. Even if you didn't know some one well it was still sad when they died. "I'll go get Inu-Yasha," Steven volunteered.  
  
"Best to leave him till tomorrow," said Alice.  
  
"Should we burn the body?" asked Li.  
  
"I'll get the sticks," said Steven.  
  
"No," said Alice, "Just put her bogy in that cave by the base of the cliff. There is still hope left."  
  
"It is impossible to resurrect some one," argued Li.  
  
"Nothing is impossible," said Alice walking away.  
  
Li spent the whole night comforting Sakura who was crying her eyes out. Steven headed up to their camp after a while and Alice walked up the beach and out of sight.  
  
My friend liked the death scene and she said it was sweet. Personally I don't care for it. I'm not a fan of romance. I write it for my romance loving friends. 


	3. Ouch

I'm sorry if my story is hard to read when I post it gets messed up. I hope you enjoy it all the same and I am sorry I killed Kagome. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lost Island Dream  
Chapter Three  
Ouch  
  
Dawn arrived turning the sky the color of a grape fruit. No one on the island stirred. It rose until it was close to noon before any human activity took place. Li woke up on a beach when a big wave crashed on him. He got up rather groggy and looked around. Further up the beach he Saw Sakura still asleep and the cave where Kagome was.  
  
Li walked up the beach and looked down at her. It seemed like her troubles had passed with the night. He needed to wake himself up so he stripped down to his boxers for an early morning swim. The cool see and the crashing waves woke him up. The water was clear so he swam passed the waves and looked down. To his surprise he saw a mermaid. He took a deep breath and swam towards her. She had long, blonde hair and her tail was three times the length of her body.  
  
She saw him and waved. She opened he mouth opened and a strange, beautiful music filled the water. The song was magical but before he had time to react it had filled his mind and he was under her spell. Before he knew what was happening her hands were around his neck and she was holding him down.  
  
Li began to feel light headed and he realized he was running out of air. Franticly he tried to push her away from him but her grip around his neck was tight. He saw a shape above him and blacked out.  
  
He woke up on the beach to see Alice leaning over him. "Never do that again," said Alice, "You need to brush your teeth."  
  
"You save me," he managed to say.  
  
"I thought that Sakura didn't need any more grief."  
  
"What was that thing?"  
  
"A cross between a kelpie and a siren. She was trying to drown you so she could eat you for dinner."  
  
"How did you know to come?"  
  
"I just knew. Now I'm going up to the camp for some food."  
  
Alice strode off towards the forest and was soon out of sight. Li sat back down. He never thought it would be that tiring to almost drown. He found a soft spot and went to sleep again.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Steven was preparing lunch when he saw Anna. "Hello," he said, "Why are you so wet?"  
  
"I went for a swim," replied Alice. "What is for lunch?"  
  
"There is still some fish from last night."  
  
"I'm going to be sick of fish before long. Isn't there any other type of food on this island?"  
  
They ate their lunch and when they were done Anna got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Steven.  
  
"To wash off the salt, it is beginning to feel all icky."  
  
Steven cleaned up the lunch stuff and looked around for something to do. The cards still smelled and the deck wasn't complete. Steven decided to take a nap.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Alice finished her bath half an hour later and went off to find Inu- Yasha. It was not hard for her. All she did was walk of in the general direction that he had run off in and soon found him asleep by a rock. Alice shook him a bit but he didn't stir. She shook him harder but it had no effect so she walked off and came back holding a bucket of water which she poured on his head.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he yelled.  
  
"I had to wake you up," replied Alice.  
  
"Well I didn't want to wake up. There is nothing here for me since Kagome is dead."  
  
"Why does Kagome's death mean the end of the world?"  
  
"She is gone! She is never going to walk under the sun again!"  
  
"Nothing is finial until time stops."  
  
"It's not like you can bring her back."  
  
"Actually I might be able to."  
  
"I don't believe you," said Inu-Yasha stubbornly. Alice grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the forest.  
  
"Let go of me!" he yelled. "You don't have power over death! We are all doomed, doomed, doomed!"  
  
Alice slapped him. "Got a hold of your self," she yelled. "You are doomed if that is how you think. Right now I would say you are a sissy and a cry baby who is afraid to face the world!"  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped struggling against her grip and glared at her. "What did you call me?" he asked with anger rising in his voice.  
  
"A sissy and a cry baby," replied Alice.  
  
"I'm not a sissy or a cry baby and if you ever call me those names again I'll kill you."  
  
"Oh, I'm scared the coward is going to try and kill me."  
  
"You b*tch."  
  
Before Inu-Yasha knew what was happening he was on his back and blood was gushing from his nose that felt like it was broken. Inu-Yasha got to his feet and lunged at Alice. Alice dogged but Inu-Yasha twisted around in mid air and dug his claws into her back. Alice stumbled forward and found where Inu-Yasha had left Tetsusaiga.  
  
Alice turned around and thrust the sword through Inu-Yasha's shoulder as he lunged forward again. He kept falling and shoved Alice into a tree. While Anna rubbed her head and got up he tied to pull out Tetsusaiga but he couldn't for some reason. Alice got up and looked around. She hadn't noticed before but they were near the edge of the forest and by the cliff that ran along one side of the island.  
  
Alice stepped back a bit and her foot was at the edge of the cliff. Looking down she saw a 45ft drop. Then Alice saw Inu-Yasha running towards her with his claws out looking murderous. "Stop!" she yelled. "You'll shove us both." But it was too late Inu-Yasha didn't stop in time. Crashing into Alice he sent them both of the cliff. The impact knocked Alice out and drove the sword deeper into Inu-Yasha's shoulder.  
  
Inu-Yasha got up and considered killing Alice for a moment but then he saw Li and Sakura coming around the bend so he ran back up the cliff.  
  
When Sakura saw Alice she ran over to her and Li followed. "Alice, Alice, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Alice's unconscious," Li pointed out.  
  
"What could have happened?"  
  
"We should take her back to the camp we have set up," said Li as he started to pick her up.  
  
"Look at her back!" exclaimed Sakura. Li hoisted Alice over his shoulder and carried her to the camp. 


	4. Healing the Wounds

Lost Island Dream  
Chapter Four  
Healing the Wounds  
  
Steven ran up to Li and Sakura when they arrived carrying the unconscious Alice. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"We found Alice like this on the beach," explained Li. "She has a lot of cuts on her back." They put Alice face down on a pile of blankets and undid the back of her shirt to get a better look at her injuries.  
  
"It looks like she was attacked by something with claws," said Sakura.  
  
"I personal think she fell off the cliff," said Li. "But that only explains why she's unconscious."  
  
"I wonder how badly the other person was hurt," said Steven.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Sakura.  
  
"It's obvious that she got in a fight?" said Steven.  
  
"I'll fix Anna up and then make dinner," said Sakura.  
  
"I'll start the fire so it will be ready to cook on around dinner time," said Li.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Inu-Yasha sat down and leaned against a tree. He had lost a lot of blood and his wound was still bleeding freely. Even though Tetsusaiga hadn't transformed it was still powerful and right now its powers were working against him.  
  
Inu-Yasha had not been able to pull out the sword out and he didn't know why. His clothes were now covered in blood and a new reality dawned on him. If the bleeding didn't stop then he would soon pass out from blood loss and even die.  
  
He was beginning to feel dizzy and light headed. Inu-Yasha looked at the sunset. No one would look for him and even if they found him they wouldn't be able to heal him if he could heal himself. Thinking of this he blacked out.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Alice woke up to the sound of a fire crackling. Opening her eyes she saw that no one was there and the remnants of the sunset hung in the sky. Alice got up, put up a new shirt, and headed for the cliff that she fell from. She walked up the ridge for a while and then she saw the unconscious Inu-Yasha leaning against a tree.  
  
Alice walked over and pulled Tetsusaiga out of his shoulder. The blade was as cold as ice and it seemed to cover what ever it touched with a frost. She looked at it for a while trying to figure out what was wrong with it. The sword was now cursed so Alice walked to the edge of the cliff and threw the sword into the ocean. It soared quite a way out before it stopped and fell blade first slicing through the water into the depths of the ocean.  
  
Alice walked over to see how Inu-Yasha was and saw that he was very pale. His clothes were also covered in blood but the worrying part was that blood still leaked from the wound. Alice put her hand over the wound and muttered a healing spell. Anna was able to stop the bleeding and thought that Inu-Yasha could heal his own nose. She picked him up and carried him back to the camp.  
  
When she got back Sakura was leaning over a pot that was hanging over the fire. Alice dropped Inu-Yasha on his sleeping bag. "Why did you drop him?" asked Sakura.  
  
Alice shrugged and walked off. Sakura walked over to Inu-Yasha and saw that he was covered in blood. "Li," Sakura called, "Come over here. Inu-Yasha is hurt and it looks like he has lost a lot of blood."  
  
Li walked over to her and looked at the unconscious Inu-Yasha. They examined his shoulder and then bandaged it with a lot of effort. Sakura took his shirt and tried to get the blood off of it but it had to soak first. They also plastered up his nose and let him sleep where he was because they were too tired to move him.  
  
Steven walked into the camp and saw them sitting there and that the place where Alice was, was empty. "Where's Alice?" he asked.  
  
"She walked off after she dropped Inu-Yasha on his sleeping bag," replied Sakura. "She seemed mad at him."  
  
"How could she have healed so quickly?" asked Li. "She fell of a cliff higher than the one Kagome fell from and was unconscious not to mention the back injuries. She is in no condition to carry people around."  
  
"Alice heals quickly," explained Steven. "Did you notice that she o longer has a broken arm?"  
  
"From the looks of it Alice wasn't he only lucky person," said Sakura. "A normal person would have died from the injuries Inu-Yasha received but he is still breathing. We did find the remains of a healing spell but it was not enough to really alter anything all it did was top the bleeding."  
  
"How powerful was the spell?" asked Steven.  
  
"Very powerful," replied Li, "I would have to say that that was not a normal injury and I don't think that it would have stopped bleeding with out the spell to tell you the truth."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A little later Alice walked into the camp ad sat down reading a book. "You shouldn't be reading in the dark," said Sakura.  
  
"I know," replied Alice, "That is why I came here so I could read in the light of the fire." Sakura and Li exchanged looks.  
  
"What are you reading?" asked Li.  
  
"Resurrection spells," replied Alice, "I think I will be able bring Kagome back."  
  
Li grabbed the book. "You'll never be able to pull this off! You'll pass out in the middle and have a zombie on your hands," he said flipping through the book. "It would take some one with at least twenty years of studying magic to pull off the simplest one. You have no chance."  
  
"And what do you know about my experience with magic?" asked Alice.  
  
"Your seventeen and probably found this book by chance and decided to pretend that you can do magic and be a big hero."  
  
"I got that book from my grand mother who got it from my uncle who is a powerful magician so can I have it back now?"  
  
"What experience do you have with magic?"  
  
"I have mastered the healing spell and I am good at weather spells."  
  
"I'm going to let you try but when you pass out with a zombie on your hands don't come crying to me."  
  
"Why would I think of going crying to you? I don't really know you that well."  
  
"If you are going to do that get some sleep at least."  
  
"Okay, I will if you don't continue to tell me why I can't do it."  
  
"Just get to sleep." 


	5. Resurrection

Hi I am sorry if I haven't focused enough on Inu-Yasha and Kagome. I am already on chapter 23 of the sequel that I think is much better than this story. It focuses more on the relationship between Inu-Yasha and Kagome and the bumps along the road. I won't tell you too much now. It just takes me a while to get around to typing the chapters up. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lost Island Dream  
Chapter Five  
  
Resurrection  
  
The next morning Alice was making the preparations for resurrecting Kagome. She had moved Kagome's body out of the cave. It smelled a little bad but it still looked normal except for that fact that she was pale. Sakura had convinced Li to over see the spell and make sure that nothing went wrong.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Four hours later Alice had finished the spell and Kagome started to breathe again. "You actually pulled it off," said Li in disbelief.  
  
"Ha, that shows how much you know," said Alice.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I'm feel sleepy and hungry," replied Alice.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kagome.  
  
"You were resurrected," explained Li, "Alice brought you back."  
  
"Don't sniff any more sharpies," said Alice taking a bit out of the mango she had just picked.  
  
"Where's Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"He is up at the camp," replied Li. "He was injured and we don't know if he is awake yet." Kagome ran up to the camp leaving the others on the beach.  
  
"I didn't know there was a mango tree here," said Sakura taking a mango for her self.  
  
"Neither did I before I looked up," replied Alice.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome ran up the path with her heart pounding. If Inu-Yasha was hurt badly then there must be something horrible on the loose.  
  
When she got to the camp she found a surprised Steven. "Your alive!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Where's Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"By the fire," replied Steven.  
  
Kagome ran over and saw Inu-Yasha lying on his back with out a shirt. He was not smiling but he hardly ever smiled. Kagome also noticed that his shoulder was covered in bandages. "Inu-Yasha," said Kagome shaking him by the shoulders.  
  
"Hey, watch the shoulder," said Inu-Yasha groggily and waving his hand in front of him. His eyes were still closed.  
  
"Open you eyes," commanded Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly opened one eye and then the other. "Kagome!" he yelled as he threw his arms around her. A big smile spread across his face.  
  
"I'm so glad I didn't dream the kiss and you love me!" replied Kagome.  
  
"What did you think? Of course I love you," said Inu-Yasha. "What is it like being dead?"  
  
"It was weird. It was like Kikyo and shared a body except we didn't have a body," explained Kagome.  
  
"I'm glad that your back," said Inu-Yasha. "I missed you."  
  
"I don't believe it, you actually being sentimental."  
  
"I'll stop if you want."  
  
"No, I like it." Kagome put her arms around Inu-Yasha and kissed him. At first he was surprised then he kissed back.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Anna how much can you eat?" asked Li. "That is your fourteenth mango."  
  
"Don't worry this is my last mango," replied Alice.  
  
They started up the path and as soon as they got to the camp Alice lay down on her bed and went to sleep. "I thought this would happen," said Li. "Using a lot of magic takes a lot of energy."  
  
Steven walked up to Inu-Yasha and Kagome who were still smooching. "Please find a more private spot to do that," said Steven. "If Alice sees you she will probably give you a lecture on how you will die a horrible death from each others germs and do a dramatic death scene."  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked up. "Why would she do that?" asked Inu- Yasha.  
  
"She is not a fan of love and romance novels make her gag. She also thinks that guys are highly unsanitary. And on top of all that she is Alice," replied Steven.  
  
"Put this on," said Li handing Inu-Yasha a shirt.  
  
"Where is my normal shirt?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"It has a hole in it and it is covered in blood. I have to wash it and sew it up," explained Sakura. Inu-Yasha reluctantly put on the shirt and was about to get up when Sakura stopped him.  
  
"You are confined to bed until that wound heals," she said.  
  
"How bad is it?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Not bad," replied Inu-Yasha.  
  
"He has a hole that goes strait through his shoulder and he almost died. It's thanks to Alice that you are alive," corrected Sakura."  
  
"But Alice it the one who did this to me!" blurted out Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I get it," said Steven, "You and Alice got in a fight and almost finished each other off. You were the one who gave her all those cuts I her back."  
  
"What caused the fight?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," replied Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I'll get lunch going," said Sakura changing the subject. "Will two of you go and catch some fish?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was late afternoon and Alice woke up and stretched. Getting up she saw that the sun was beginning to set. The others were sitting around the fire arguing about how to cook the fish. "You have to marinade the fish first," said Sakura.  
  
"No you have to poach it," argued Kagome.  
  
"Hello," said Alice, "If were are going to have fish for dinner again then I am going to eat mangos instead with some coconuts off the tree over there."  
  
"No body asked you to eat anything," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well no body asked your opinion."  
  
"I am allowed to state my opinion, am I not?"  
  
"Yes, but it is rude to make comments about what other people are eating."  
  
"Your not Ms. Polite."  
  
"And you are not in a position to judge that that."  
  
"I am very polite, name a situation where I wasn't."  
  
"When I told you I could resurrect Kagome you called me a foul name and that was not polite at all."  
  
"Stop fighting," said Sakura. Inu-Yasha and Alice glared at each other and sat in silence.  
  
"Look at the sunset," said Kagome pointing to the horizon. The watched the sun go down and when it had san behind the horizon a strange red light surrounded Kagome. It got brighter and brighter before it suddenly disappeared. Kikyo was left sitting where once was and Inu-Yasha began to inch away slowly.  
  
Kikyo blinked a couple of times and stood up. Inu-Yasha continued to inch away as she continued to look around. Her eyes landed on him and he froze. All was still as if the world was holding its breath in expectation  
  
Kikyo kneeled down in front of Inu-Yasha and threw her hands around him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered before she burst into tears.  
  
Inu-Yasha was stunned. It was the Kikyo from fifty years ago with the memory of all her lives. "I shouldn't of tried to kill you," she continued. "I don't know what came over me. I've always loved you and I always will."  
  
"Well you will have a disappointment," began Steven. "You see." He was cut off when Alice clamped her hand over his mouth and he shut up.  
  
"I forgive you," Inu-Yasha said awkwardly. "But now I have to choose between you and Kagome."  
  
"Well they share a soul," said Alice. "That is why they are both back. Since they died in a relatively close time frame I couldn't tell which one was which."  
  
"You could have told me earlier," said Inu-Yasha annoyed.  
  
"I was unconscious and when I woke up it slipped my mind," replied Alice.  
  
"Well that solves my problems," said Inu-Yasha to himself. He gave Kikyo a hug. She looked up at him and their eyes met. Inu-Yasha wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't worry," he said. "Everything will be fine from now on. I've found you again." 


	6. This can't be real

I would not recommend that Sesshomaru fans read the beginning of this. Feel free to send reviews or flames. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lost Island Dream  
Chapter Six  
This Can't be True  
  
It was two days later and they had gotten used to Kikyo and Kagome sharing a body. Kagome was walking back to camp when she saw Sesshomaru. He was obviously giving the others a hard time. Kagome was feeling rather witty today so she decided to see what would happen if she spoke he opinion about Sesshomaru openly.  
  
As she got closer she could hear Sesshomaru speaking. "Well little brother," he said, "I see your company is still made of weakling humans."  
  
Kagome saw that everyone else was there except for Alice. She had gone off somewhere that morning after Inu-Yasha and her had had another fight. "Hi Inu-Yasha could you please introduce me to your sister?" asked Kagome. Inu-Yasha starred at Kagome in surprise. Had she been sniffing sharpies again?  
  
"I despise your mockery. You know very well that I am Sesshomaru and I am a guy," replied Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. The red eye shadow and the beautifully brushed hair threw me off. Not to mention the designer dress and the matching boa."  
  
"What's that pansy doing here?" asked Alice as she walked up the path.  
  
"What is that little brat doing here?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"You two know each other," said Inu-Yasha surprised.  
  
"Unfortunately I have met him before and I see he still hasn't changed his cross dressing ways," replied Alice.  
  
"I'm not a cross dresser! You on the other hand are a snobbish child that has a fifty thousand price on your head," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"If you tell them why then everyone here will find out what your worst fear is and what happened when you had a little much to drink one time."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"The feeling is mutual."  
  
"And the amazing thing is that both of you are still alive. If you hate each other so much then I would expect you two to have killed each other by now," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Unfortunately the pansy is cursed so that what ever he does to other people happens to him and the are unharmed and vice versa," explained Alice.  
  
"Why do call him a pansy?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Take a good look at him and you tell me." Kagome took a good look at Sesshomaru.  
  
"You're right, he does pass as a pansy," replied Kagome.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me a pansy?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Because you are one," replied Alice.  
  
"What does 'pansy' mean?"  
  
"You know gay, strait as a rainbow, or a queer," replied Kagome.  
  
"I have a girlfriend!"  
  
"Oh, poor her. Is she blind, mentally disabled, or a 'girl'?"  
  
"Poison claws!" yelled Sesshomaru. The column of poison did not go to Kagome or Alice but rebounded on to Sesshomaru.  
  
"I don't think he wanted to do that," said Sakura quietly to Li. Sesshomaru stumbled backwards and fell off a cliff. He stooped himself from hitting he ground and flew away.  
  
"There are way too many cliffs on this island," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Anna, are you against gay people or something?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No," replied Alice. "I just call him a pansy to annoy him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A person was waiting behind a big desk in a dimly lit room when the door opened. A person silently slipped in. The shadow cast by their hood hid their face. "Welcome," said the person sitting in the chair.  
  
"Hello," replied Kagome.  
  
"Sit down," said Steven.  
  
"Who is it this time?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha," replied Steven handing her a folder. "He has been causing too much trouble. After his father-in-law's death he gained control of all of the oil wells except mine. He is making it impossible for me to make a profit and he will soon have control over half the worlds oil supply. If he were to die then the oil wells would be fore sale. I have made sure the person who would gain control of the company works for me so I can get everything."  
  
"So you wan me to kill him."  
  
"Yes, it is what you do."  
  
"How much are you willing to pay?"  
  
"Ten million, half now half when the job is done."  
  
"Consider the job done."  
  
"Would you like to join me and my lovely wife Kikyo for dinner?"  
  
"No thank you." Kagome left and drove back to her house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha walked into his room. "Where are you Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"In the bathroom," replied Sakura. Inu-Yasha walked in and put his arms around her.  
  
"How was your day?" he asked kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Lovely," replied Sakura, "But I did get lonely with out you."  
  
"Are you ready for the party tonight?"  
  
"Almost, I have to finish putting on my make up but you are not even close to being ready."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome got home to her apartment and opened the door. "Hello Kagome," said Li.  
  
"Hi," she replied, "Where is the aspirin?"  
  
"In the cupboard as usual, do you have a head ache?"  
  
"Yes," replied Kagome opening the bottle. "I'm going to bed." Kagome took an aspirin and walked into her room. She sat on the edge of her bed ad rubbed her temples in circular motions. Li sat next to her.  
  
"Are you alright," he asked.  
  
"I don't know, I feel sick and I have a head ache. I don't quite feel like my old self," replied Kagome.  
  
Li put his arm around her. "Sand will want Inu-Yasha dead tonight," he said.  
  
"I know. Have you gone through the folder already?"  
  
"Yup, There is a ticket to a fancy party tonight in it."  
  
"Well then you can put on a tux and go to the party and tell Sand I'm feeling sick."  
  
"Are you going t sleep instead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Pity, if you did go to the party then you could put on the white dress that makes you look like a princess."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"I best be going," said Li. He gave Kagome a peck on the cheek and went to get changed into his tuxedo. Kagome heard him walk out the door. She got up and changed into her pajamas and looked in the mirror. As soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha joined Sakura in the limo. She had a pink dress on that went passed her feet with a matching boa. The way she wore the boa reminded Inu-Yasha of some one that he knew. He had a feeling that that person was a guy but he couldn't put his finger on it. What kind of self- respecting guy would wear a boa?  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Sakura. Inu-Yasha stopped staring into space and looked at her.  
  
"You remind me of a guy that I used to know when you where your boa like that but I can't figure out who," replied Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You have some weird friends."  
  
"I don't think he was a friend."  
  
"You're just becoming old and senile."  
  
"I'm not old and senile."  
  
"Don't worry I was just kidding."  
  
"Good, you scared me."  
  
"You're acting childish."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Okay, you were right."  
  
"Lets just think about the party ahead of us."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are so unromantic now. You were a lot more romantic when we were dating. You've gotten boyish and kind of rude."  
  
"Have I?"  
  
"A little bit, it comes and goes."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Sometimes you are like you and some times you are like a rude, aggressive arrogant, fool."  
  
"Look we're here."  
  
"Did you pay attention to a word I just said?"  
  
"Yes, some times I am rude and arrogant." Sakura seemed satisfied and stepped out of the car. They walked into the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Steven had already arrived and was talking to a business partner while Kikyo was looking very bored. When Inu-Yasha walked in he got a surprise. He was about to get out his cell phone and call Anna when Li tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Where is Anna?" asked Steven.  
  
"She is not feeling well so she is in bed," replied Li.  
  
"How bad is she?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Tell her to get the job done quickly because I want him dead." Inu- Yasha walked over with Sakura who looked as bored as Kikyo.  
  
"Are you thinking of selling?" he asked.  
  
"No," replied Steven. Kikyo and Sakura started a conversation because they were not interested in business. "I don't believe you've met Li here."  
  
"No I haven't," replied Inu-Yasha. "Nice to meet you." The rest of the night was filled with formalities and small talk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning when Kagome woke up and walked into the kitchen half asleep. She got a cup of coffee and slumped on the couch. "Good morning," said Li. "Steven said that you have to kill Inu-Yasha as soon s you are better."  
  
"What is going on?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Your getting ten million to kill Inu-Yasha and this is where you live," explained Li.  
  
"Why do I have to kill Inu-Yasha and why are you here too?"  
  
"You are a hit woman and I am your boyfriend/ roommate."  
  
Kagome processed this data in disbelief. What in the world was going on? The last thing she remembered was being stuck on an island and Li liked Sakura and she was not going to kill Inu-Yasha when in fact she loved him. "Did I have much to drink last night?" she asked.  
  
"No, you only had a soda," replied Li.  
"Did you say I was a hit woman?"  
  
"Yes one of the best known as the deadly shadow."  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Kagome got dressed, picked up the folder on the table and walked out the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well now you know my opinion on Sesshomaru. I wonder if any one reads authors notes. I don't usually. Why am I writing one then? 


End file.
